Good and Bad Memories
by IsAnyoneThere
Summary: On a kidnapping case,Reid actually knows one of the women,Ember Keys who was taken and has known her for years.Will they save her and could she be the same Ember that Reid knew and still loves?PS:First Fanfic so,I suck at summaries!and lot of flashbacks!
1. Chapter 1

**Good and Bad memories**

_**Ok, first published fanfiction. Hope it's good, and that people like it. -Love, Nobody. PS: Just kidding! call me Em.**_

"Guys, we have a case. You don't need your go bags" JJ called into the bullpen.

Though the team was surprised they didn't have to go out of town, it was nice not going anywhere. But concerning as well. They all got up and followed JJ to the conference room.

"Ok, three women were found," JJ said and clicked the remote so three images showed up on the screen. "They were all kidnapped and tortured." JJ said carefully and looked at Reid hoping it wouldn't bring him memories. Even though it was years ago, she still worried about how he was doing every once in a while. "All were kept for about four days. Also, all were brunettes with blue eyes, and just graduated from college," she spoke and clicked the remote again. "A fourth woman, Ember Keys, was reported missing this morning when her boss noticed she hadn't come in for work. She said it was unusual for Ember to be late, since she had gotten her job at the library for her love of books. So she called, and Ember didn't pick up." Once more JJ clicked the remote to show live feed of Ember. "Ember was a foster child so the UnSub sent this to us instead of family"

Reid sat in his chair, frozen you could say. He knew who Ember was. He had known her for a couple of years. She had moved into the apartment building he lived in. She was studying Criminology and the second she saw him, she recognized him. So they had hung out, he helped her study, and tell her facts on famous serial killers. His behavior, of coarse didn't go unnoticed by Hotch.

"Reid is everything okay?" Hotch asked

"Um, I know Ember. We live in the same apartment building. She's a Criminology student" Reid said still looking at the screen

"Reid, I hope this doesn't cloud your judgment" Hotch spoke in his boss tone

"It won't, I promise. I just want to find her, she doesn't deserve this" Reid said

"Okay I'll take your word. JJ, is there anything else they have in common?" Hotch asked

"They all had a 3.0 to 3.8 grade point average. But Ember has a 4.0" JJ said and Reid smiled slightly, remembering the day she came back from school and almost broke his door down to tell him.

_*****_Flashback_*****_

Reid was sitting in his chair, reading a book, when all of a sudden he heard Ember yelling his name and pounding on the door. He got up in a hurry and grabbed his gun, just in case.

"I'm coming!" Reid yelled then opened the door only to get attacked by a very excited Ember

"What? Whats wrong?" Reid was asking

"Thanks to you, and your ever expanding brain I got my grade in math and science up to A's! And, got a 4.0!" she said still attack hugging him

"That's great!" he said

"Great enough for a total geek celebration?" Ember asked

"Hmm, of coarse it is!" he said

"Awesome! Are you ready to geek out?" She asked holding out her hand

"Yes, in fact I am!" Reid said and they did their secret hand shake. That whole day was spent with Reid and Ember watching everything Sci-Fi in their dorky outfits that contained a t-shirt with some saying only geeks could know and sweat pants, with fake giant glasses, or in Reid's case, real ones, and Embers hair in messy piggytails.

He was then brought back from this memory by Morgan."So, he's obviously kidnapping them based on looks" Morgan stated

"Where were they all seen last?" Seaver asked

"As weird as it seems, they were all seen on campus last" JJ said and glanced at Reid, who had a slight frown on "Whats wrong Reid?" she asked

"I remember, her car broke down and I offered to walk her to the campus and back. But she said no" He said and looked down

"Reid. We'll find her okay?" Hotch said and Reid nodded "Okay. So Morgan and Rossi, go to the campus and ask if anyone saw her leave with anyone yesterday who looked out of place. I'll go too" Hotch said but stopped seeing Reid look confused. "What is it Reid?"

"It's just, she would never go with someone she didn't know or trust. Anyone she had a feeling weren't good, she didn't even talk to. It has to be someone she knows and trusts. Which aparently is few. She only has about four or five friends and theyr'e all girls. Maybe a teacher?" He suggested

"Okay. I'll call Garcia and get her to look into that. JJ and Seaver, talk to the families of the other three victims. Reid, are you okay just working with the geographical profile?" Hotch directed everyone

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Reid said

Everyone left to either the campus or a victims' house. Hotch had called Garcia and she was narrowing the suspect list down to men in their late thirties to forties. Reid, doing as told, was working on the geographical profile. It had been about twenty minutes since everyone left. Suddenly Ember began to move on the screen. 'Come on, come on, I have to find out where she is' Reid thought out of frustration. But he couldn't keep his mind on the map, he kept looking to see what Ember would do. She was very smart, and even though she wasn't the strongest girl ever, she could definitely hurt someone if she needed to. It was then her eyes opened fully and he could see the confusion in them. Then the UnSub started to speak.

"Well, look who's awake. Finally" Gary Hunter, the UnSub spoke and moved closer until he was right next to her.

Ember tried to hit him, but her arm wouldn't move. Out of confusion she looked at her hands, only to find they were handcuffed behind the chair she was in. At least her feet were free. She looked around the room and saw nothing, no furniture, no table, just a dull lamp in the corner and the chair she was in.

_**Updates should be very soon considering I have no life. Love, Nobody (Or Em, whichever you prefer)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Good and Bad Memories**

He wanted to cry so badly, but he couldn't. It wouldn't help him find Ember. It would probably get him taken off the case as well. But, for those moments he found himself glancing over to the screen, he wanted to. But it also helped him, it gave him more reasons to work harder. She didn't deserve this, no one really did. But at this moment he'd switch their places if he could. He would take it any day instead of her. He had been in that chair before, and at that moment in time he'd do anything to get out of it. Now, he'd get back in it for Ember. He knew she could take it, but the thought of her having to was worse. Every pain filled noise would fill his eyes more and more. But he didn't mute it, he needed it so he could be reminded of who he was finding. She couldn't die, not Ember. Neither could her personality, it had rubbed off on him. He loved it when they hung out, like the way they would go out when they got back from a case for more than a day, no matter what the time.

_***Flashback***_

It was a Friday night, the team had just gotten home from a case. Ember insisted on seeing a movie with Reid. Now walking outside, it was a little cold, but he saw Ember waiting for him.

"Hey, are you ready?" Ember asked walking with him

"Yeah let's go" Reid said

"So, how was the case? Did you catch the UnSub? Of coarse you did, or else you wouldn't be here" she said

"Well, the case ended pretty well. And yes, we caught the UnSub"

"Cool. Well, while you were gone, I did nothing but study. And study. And study. _And_ guess what? _More_ studying!" she started to laugh

"Well, thats good" Reid said

"Good? You call that good? Do you know how it is _not_ to have you here? It's boring as hell! I have nothing to do except study and count the stairs to the apartment building!"

"Really?" he asked and she nodded "So, how many are there?" he asked with a smirk

"I can't believe you!" she exclaimed and slapped his arm playfully "I'm gonna have to stop spoiling you with my welcome home outings! And for your information, there are 240 including the flight going to the roof! Do you now how long it takes to count 6 stories worth of stairs?"

"No"

"It took me about 2 hours because I kept forgetting what number I was on and had to start over!"

"I am very sorry" he said in mock sympathy and gave her a walking hug

"Why _thank you_. But, for that your totally buying gummy bears!"

"Ok, fine"

"And a drink"

"Ok. Anything else?"

"Popcorn"

"Let me guess, extra butter right?"

"Yep"

"And a Coke?"

"Why my good sir, I think you might be a mind reader!"

"What can I say, it's a career" he laughed

"I must admit, I missed you. And our movie nights. And studying with you" she said

"I thought you said it was boring"

"Yeah, by myself. But you know just about everything! It's cool!"

"Well then, would you like to study _and_ watch a movie tomorrow?" he asked

"Only if it's Suspense or Sci-fi. And if theres ice cream" she said as they walked into the theatre

"Deal. Only if the ice cream is chocolate" he said

"I was just about to say that! Are you sure your not just a mind reader?"

"I'm very sure" he said and got their tickets

_***End of Flashback***_

Though he didn't realize it he had been writing on the map the whole time. He double checked the information, and it was right. Could this be it? He looked at the clock. It was only 30 minutes since they left. 'Only 10 minutes since the last time I checked? It seemed so much longer' he thought. He then called Garcia with the area he narrowed it down to. 'She'll take any chance she can to escape, I know she will' he thought and nodded. Then he heard the UnSub speak again.

***In Embers shoes***

"I'll be back in a little while" Hunter spoke and started moving towards the door still looking at the slightly bloody Ember.

But before he could go, he suddenly got kicked in the knee, surprisingly hard, and sent him to the ground. But not without a very noticable 'Pop'. He screamed from pain but he would get back up. She had to make sure he didn't get up in a while, so she could escape. But she couldn't punch, or even hold him down, she would have to substitue with kicking and hoping he couldn't get up.

***UnSub Uncovered***

Reid then got a call from Garcia. Still watching the screen, he answered. "Hey Garcia, do you have anything yet?" He asked

"Yes, in fact I do. I have a Mr. Gary Hunter. He is a professor, as you thought and owns a private building. I sent the address to your phone, I'll call the others. Now go" she said and hung up

***Embers view***

He was finally unconscious and quite bloody too. Now she had to get out of the chair, well she couldn't get the keys... Suddenly Ember brought her legs to her chest in an attempt to stand, which she succeeded at. She stood and got off the chair. Now her hands were free, somewhat. Luckily for Ember the keys to the door were on a hook.


	3. Chapter 3

**Good and Bad Memories**

Now she could leave, and hopefully get some help, then go back to her life. 'Well, that's easy, just find someone and say: Hey can you help me? I just escaped from a serial killer who's probably going to try to find and kill me, thanks!' she thought 'easy' and with that she had to now get the keys. A sharp pain went through her arm, but right now, she would have to ignore it. Though it took many failed attempts to get the key in, she finally did. But then she found there were hallways, and then more hallways, and so on. She took a left hoping it was the right decision. 'Apparently it was' she thought, because after a few more halls, she saw a figure and immediately started walking toward it. But then came another figure from a hallway towards her right, a figure she was very familiar with.

"Gary Hunter? FBI, put the gun down!" Reid said sternly

"Spencer!" Ember exclaimed in joy

"Ember, come over here and get behind me" Reid demanded but still with joy

"Ember! Get back here!" Gary yelled

"Or what?" Ember asked now that she was right next to Reid

"This." Gary said and shot his gun. Right at that moment, four shots rang out, three bodies hit the floor, and five people ran in. A couple of minutes later you could hear echoed voices, in a way, trembling throughout the various halls and rooms. Then sirens. Everything was peaceful for a moment. Too peaceful for Embers taste.

It seemed like an eternity until, finally, Ember opened her eyes. She was, for some apparently unknown reason, in a hospital. But not just in one, she was a patient. She looked around her bed to see herself in her hospital gown. She looked at her arms to see IV's. Then a nurse, hopefully she could straighten things out.

"Excuse me?" Ember asked, her voice rough.

"Shes awake" the nurse called out of the door

"What am I doing here? Wheres Spencer? Is he ok?" she asked and after a few moments of silence she was getting sick. "Please! Answer me!" she yelled crying.

"He's dead... I'm so sorry" the nurse said and walked away

"No, no, no, no, no," she sobbed then she heard a familiar voice and saw his face. _His _face.

"Ember? Ember? Calm down Ember" he spoke. She could hear an eeriness to it, slowly, painfully drifting away.

"No, Don't leave! Please Spencer! Don't leave me!" she sobbed more until the voice was all but an echo. And his face she had been so keen to, disappeared. She sat there, now quiet. Horribly silent minutes passed by. Minutes that now seemed too long. She could feel the now silent tears run down her face and her neck. She soon felt nothing. Her whole body was still, no emotions, no tears. Now all sound was completely gone, and she sat there for what now seemed like years. "But... But I love you..." she said and now her voice and surroundings were doing the same as what happened to Spencer's. She heard her own voice fade away into the absent abyss. The invisible hole in her life that his death now made. No, it was more of a rip, as if someone had been slowly ripping away at an old material no one wanted anymore. Now that she thought of it, she couldn't live without him. She needed him. She thought more and decided, if he was gone, she would be too. She wanted to go, she wanted to leave with him and his perfect sole. She didn't care where. Anywhere. She would follow him to this fate. If they went to Heaven or Hell, if they were wandering soles stuck on the planet, or if they would be reborn together. She would be with him. She thought of him more, and what he was thinking during his death. Then the scene changed.

Now, she imagined him on a high bridge, the water below rapidly breaking and making furious waves. The current, even by one look, deadly. Though the water was clear and bright, but also dull. It was, in a way, a violet color. The sky was a dark gray and rain pouring from the darkly colored clouds. Thunder and lightning bursting through them. What made me shiver though, was the person on the ledge. It was Spencer. Dressed in a dark blue long sleeved dress shirt, darkly colored corduroy pants, and converse. His hair was long again, now unusually perfect. His hair was down to his chin, and for once, it was parted right. He stood on the beam looking out into the storm.

"Spencer?" I asked quietly and without another word, he turned around. He smiled and held his hand out.

I walked quietly and slowly to him, as if I were walking down the aisle in a church to my soon to be husband. It looked like an after death marriage, now that I looked at what I was wearing. My hospital gown changed into a beautiful blue dress that came to my knees. I smiled, closed my eyes, and continued walking. Next I knew I was next to him with my hand in his. When I opened my eyes, we were both looking down, to a new chapter in our soon to be new lives. The river had turned into a whirlpool and inside this whirlpool you could see our future lives. It came in flashes of good and bad times in it, when we finally meet each other again. We turned to each other and smiled brightly. He leaned down and kissed me softly before we both jumped. I looked over to see him falling, he looked so...free. His hair blowing upward and his limbs descending peacefully. They made an 'X' like figure, though he still held onto my hand. My limbs looked slightly different forming a 'Y' because of my dress. We both hit the water and went into our new lives, knowing we would meet again. But not in our actual life. In the water I saw his hazel eyes as they looked into my blue eyes, and for a second I thought they carried the look of sadness to them.

The next thing I knew, it was my new life. The new life I would begin again, this time hopefully ending better. This time with Spencer in it as more than just a friend. It rushed by, and still no Spencer. Then, when I was 15, it suddenly slowed. My name was now Margret. It was my first day in high school, and I was just riding back to my house on my bike. I stopped when I heard a boy about my age begging for a group of jocks to let him go. I guess some things never change, even in a different life.

"**Hey, let him go!" I yelled at them, now getting off my bike**

"**Or what Margret?" one of the guys said. I walked over to the one that said it and punched him square in the nose.**

"**Now leave! Now!" I screamed at the group and guy with the now bloody nose. I turned to the future Spencer. "Are you ok?" I asked and helped him up.**

"**Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you" he responded**

"**I'm Margret. Whats your name?" I asked**

"**My name is Dustin" he said. I smiled, now knowing his name. I wondered if it was normal to remember him, and if he remembered me. Maybe we were lucky enough to have that privilege? "Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked**

"**Yes, you knew me very well" I said with a smile**

"**Knew? You used past tense" Spencer, or Dustin said.**

"**Yes. It's a long and difficult story to explain" I said with a sigh.**

"**I have time" Dustin said. I smiled and we walked together.**

"Ember! Wake up, its ok" a voice said. I opened my eyes and saw Spencer sitting by my bed. I was back in my gown and out of my vivid dream.

"Spencer!" I exclaimed and pulled him into a hug. When I released him, I kissed him with no second thoughts. He kissed back though.

"Um. What was that for?" Reid asked after we broke apart

"I love you" I said not thinking. But, I had gotten as far as kissing him, so why not? He was still alive, and we could be together. I hope he felt that way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Good and Bad Memories**

**Sooooo sorry it's been so long! I know I have no life, but still, I've had the biggest case of writers block, and in the process started writing another fanfic. I'll post that one soon as well. Well, first of all, didn't I get all deep and emotional in that last chapter! That was actually one of my rare dreams. Yes, I don't dream much. I usually don't, I can't remember them, or I have nightmares. Sad. :( but here ya go! Hope you like it! And SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY it took so long. ****Darn Writers BLOCK! -Love, Nobody.**

_**Spencer's Point of View**_

'What? Did she just say...?' I looked at her confusedly and saw the sadness in her eyes because I didn't reply. 'She did. Oh God, say something!'

"I- I think I love you too" I finally said. Ember now smiled and hugged me again.

'Did that just happen?' I thought.

_**Ember's Point of View**_

'I can't believe it! He loves me too!' I looked to the side and saw his unruly hair flipping out in front of her eye. 'He needs a haircut' I smiled. 'Neh, I love him just the way he is'

"Spence, when can I leave this horrid hospital?" I asked.

"When you recover fully" Spencer said sarcastically.

"You know I hate hospitals! Now I'm a patient?" I whined jokingly. "Can I at least explore?" I asked.

"Of coarse." Spencer smiled. "You can explore this room and... your mind. You got shot in the thigh, I don't think you can walk"

"Fine! My minds a very bright and fun place you know? I bet your jealous!"

"Yes I am. I'll never figure out what you think... ever." Spencer attempted to make a joke. I threw a plastic cup at him.

"Hey! Well, if you do that, I can make a quick getaway!" Spencer said and darted down the hall only to almost run into a nurse. He came back awkwarder than ever.

"Ok, no more 'quick getaways' for you mister" I joked. Then a different nurse walked in. She looked about thirty with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hello, my name is Allison. How are you feeling?"

_**Allison's Point of View**_

'Wow, look at them' she glanced at Ember then to Spencer. 'The way he looks at her. How she smiles even if just looking in his general direction. I wonder...'

"So, are you two married?" I asked.

"Uh, no, we're just, uh, she's my... girlfriend?" Spencer answered. Embers face lit up at the word girlfriend.

"Oh, sorry. It's just you seemed very fond of each other and... if you don't mind me saying... would look very good together"

"Thanks" Ember laughed awkwardly.

_**Ember's Wonderful, Bright, and Fun Mind! (heh-heh)**_

'Me and Spence... Married?' I smiled. 'I could see that. Always being together... Maybe not all the time with his job, but still. Most of the time. Kids... I wonder what that would turn out to be like..." I looked at Spencers face and examined his features.

'If we did, I would call our boy... Xavier. A girl... Violet. Xavier or Violet would have... his eyes. I love his eyes. And... his hair. His intelligence. His height. But they need to resemble me somewhat. Xavier... Tyler Reid. Violet... Samantha Reid. Yeah.' I looked at my window with rain hitting it.

'I wonder what I would do... I can't just leave my children with a nanny. I promised I'd never do that. Maybe I can do something else? Um... Writing! I love writing. Or photography! Maybe I could paint?...' I looked at Spencer quickly turning my gaze back to the window. His face covered with a dim light as he talked to Allison about my condition.

'I could see him holding our baby. Him teaching Xavier or Violet how to read earlier than normal. I hope I have a boy. Just like his dad. So, Teaching Xavier how to write, buying his son tons of books above his reading level. Not knowing anything about sports and Xavier just as clueless. Skipping grades, maybe then Violet? Warming up to her, Teaching her math, me trying to fix her hair. Then skipping off to college. Then what? What if something bad happens during a case?... But what about something good?'

_**Spencer's Thoughts As He Completely Ignores Allison**_

'Married? Me and Ember? But marriage leads to kids! Me and kids? hmm... me and _**my**_ kids... I hope they would look just like Ember... woah! Over thinking again...' I glanced at Ember who was staring out the window.

'It could be nice. Getting a house, having a family to come home to' I thought and grinned.

_**In Allison's Shoes**_

'And their completely ignoring me...'

_**Ember's Awesome Mind**_

'I wonder if he ever would ask'

_**Spencer's Over thinking**_

'I wonder if she'd say yes'

_**Allison's Socks**_

'I think I should go... their... I'm guessing having a silent, weird moment' I said and backed out of the room. Neither noticed.

_**Ember's Illuminating Sun-Shiny Mind**_

'I would definitely say yes'

_**Spencer's Dead Serious Curiosity**_

'If she did... If I asked... What would happen?...'

_**Morgan outside of doorway**_

'Another moment' I almost ran into a nurse.

"Sorry" I said.

"It's fine. Their having a..." She started.

"Moment?" I finished.

"Yeah. I'm Allison" she said and looked back. "I wish I had that"

"What?" I asked.

"Their connection" she said in awe.

"Don't we all" I trailed off and she smiled at me. "I'm Derek Morgan"

"Allison, Pierce" She said and shook my hand.

_**JJ's confusion**_

'Why is everybody having a moment?' I thought and walked back. 'I'll get a coffee with Will'

_**Reckless Spencer**_

'What do I have to lose?' I said and walked closer to Ember.

"Ember, um, I was thinking, what Allison said... Do you want... will you... will you marry me?" I asked and she looked at me.

_**Brighter than usual Ember's mind**_

'That was short' I thought.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

_**Bewildered Spencer**_

'Really?' I thought.

"Really?" I said.

"Of coarse!"Ember exclaimed again.

_**Smooth Morgan**_

"So, would you like to go out sometime?" I asked Allison after talking for a few mintutes.

"I'd love to" She smiled and wrote down her number on a scratch piece of paper.

'Sweet!' I thought as she walked away and looked at the number.

_**Allison's Happier Thoughts**_

'He was nice, and sweet, and charming. I hope he gives me a chance'

_**JJ's Coffee**_

I look down at my watch. It's been like ten minutes.

'Probably still 'Moment time' and Will can't even come!' I took another sip to find out my coffee was gone.

'Damn it! More coffee. Maybe a muffin... No. Yes! No... Yes! No... Too damn bad. I'm getting one!'

**The Beginging.**

**Well, just a comical chapter. Like I said, only the beginning. I don't know what to do now that Prentiss is back... Let's vote! Ok, should I pretend she's been here the whole time, and Seavers out of the picture? Or she not back yet? Please review and vote! I'm, once again, sooooooo sorry!**


End file.
